


In Which Ninjara Experiences Education

by hellofromorlando



Category: ARMS (Nintendo)
Genre: Communism, Death, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, political freedom, spoiler-everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellofromorlando/pseuds/hellofromorlando
Summary: a day in the life of ninjara at his weeaboo ninja college





	In Which Ninjara Experiences Education

ZzoOooom

Ninjara zoomed bye on his motorROLLER SKATES

"hey welcome to school" the cool dude friend hahha chuckled to ninjump.

all the girls swooned seeing his long black luscious locks swirl in the wind as he PWOIMD past.

"i'm seaguall" made his mouth noise, and then his arms extended into the sky. the girls squealed and passed out. they all died

"oh hi there" said teachman, the newest fighter in the extending dongs- i mean arms competition and ninjago's teacher.

the cool dude next to him said his name "j'mapelle jeff"

everyone in the room shit their pants it was so beautiful 

"i think i had a sarcasm" on e of the alive girls said to her boyfriend. the boyfriend said "me two lol"

ninjini was jealous that geoff was getting all the attention so he called his best buddy stalin to establish communism on the school 

pink fairy dust sparkles over them and then they all diesel


End file.
